


A simple act of kindness

by Ari_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_writes/pseuds/Ari_writes
Summary: Sometimes all someone needs is a hug.





	A simple act of kindness

        The soft sound of an angelic voice fills his ears as Victor enters the rink, that is only illuminated by the moonlight coming from the huge windows. He is met with Yurio going through his routine for who knows what time this is. Victor walks over to barrier and watches as Yurio goes through the program, most likely not even knowing Victor has entered. As he skates Victor notices the bruises all over his body. From what he could see it looked as though he was over working himself to the max.

        As the music transitions into the final half Yurio goes through everything perfectly until his final jump. He messes up and lands on his butt. Victor waits to see if he gets up but he just stays there on the ground, his posture seemed to be depleted of the normal seriousness and anger. Instead replaced by him just sitting there with his head hung low. Victor goes over to the stereo and turns it off causing Yurio to turn his head towards him. He gets up and skates over to barrier.

"I was just leaving, you can have the rink to yourself."

        Victor was just barely able to hear Yurio. His voice was horse and all scratched up, his eyes never once leaving the ground. His face, Victor could hardly see as it was covered by long blonde hair. Yurio slide on the skating guards and dragged himself away silently. Only to stop as Victor found words to speak. 

"Yurio, are you okay?"

        Yurio was stunned because of all people he thought Victor would leave him alone. Victor wasn't good at comforting people and he knew it. So he usually would avoid things like this. Yet, Yurio found the simple question enough to break the fragile damn open. 

        He turned around looking Victor right in the eye before running up and hugging Victor silently letting tears out. This shocked Victor even more. Yurio normally didn't open up to anyone, let alone openly cry in front of them. Victor was overwhelmed at the sight of Yurio like this. He was just there not knowing how to help. He thought about how other people have comfort him in the past and how to put what little knowledge he had to good use. 

        He removed himself from the hug and lead Yurio to the nearest bench and sat him down. He then sat down right next to Yurio and looked him directly in the eyes with his hands on his shoulders. Yurio can't bring himself to look back at Victor. Victor sighs before speaking.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I understand if you don't though. I want to help as best I can but I don't know what I can do." 

        Yurio eyes now meet Victor's. His big green watery eyes meet Victor's sea colored eyes. Victor is silently praying he isn't screwing up everything. He doesn't want make things worse for the teen. 

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

        Victor nods, respecting Yurio's whishes not to speak about what's going on. **Sometimes all someone needs is a hug, not words, but a simple hug.** That's what Victor does. He hugs the teen as he starts crying again. This time violent loud sobs. His body shaking but still firmly holding on to Victor, as though Victor is the only life support he has.

~~~~~~~~~~

  


        A few hours pass with Yurio crying before he stops. Yurio let's go of Victor and Victor does the same. Victor gets up from the bench and helps Yurio grab his things. They lock up the rink and head to Victor's apartment together. Victor didn't want to leave Yurio alone and Yurio didn't feel like he was in a well enough state to walk all the way to his home. It was farther away and Victor's was much closer.

        Silently, he trudges on as Victor walks right beside him holding Yurio's things. They finally make it to the apartment, only to be greeted by Yuuri whose smile instantly drops as he sees the state Yurio is in. His face was red, his eyes puffy and overall he seems disheveled. Yuuri's smile is replaced with a worrying frown as he steps to the side to make space for the othed two males to enter. 

        Yuuri shuts the door and helps them with all of their belongings. Yurio then ventures off to the guest room. Which is more like Yurio's bedroom by the number of times he stays over. He slides the draw open to grab some clothes to change into. He changes, then hides himself underneath the heave blankets. Only his head is visible as he is in the bed all curled up. 

       Yurio is alone for a few minutes before he hears the creak of a door and foot steps. The blanket is lifted and he feels the cold air enter only for it to be replaced by warmth on one side. The same happens on the other side and he is met with Victor's face. His face now with a small smile. The smile may be small but it's still filled with warmth and compassion.

        Yurio lays there sandwiched between Yuuri and Victor. They then wrap their arms around the teen pulling him in a hug. He then hears a voice from behind. It's Yuuri's voice. 

"We may not know what happened today Yurio..." 

        Victor finishes the sentence.

"But we still will be there for you and help you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another fanfic I have written! Please leave comments telling me what I can improve upon. With each fanfic I hope to improve upon my style of writing and make better stories. Well I now bid you all farewell! : )


End file.
